


【授翻】But It's Better If You Do（MK，PWP）

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But It's Better If You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075785) by [DoctorsOrders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders). 



“Jim，去把衣服穿好，你快要迟到了。”Bones坐在沙发上在大口喝咖啡的间隙中说，眼神从PADD上抬起来。

Jim光裸着站在床前。“我不想动。”Jim的声音在痛骂的边缘。随着弯腰从地上捡起一条拳击短裤的动作，呻吟从他的嘴里泄出，而屁股里的肛塞显出一丝闪光。“我觉得我做不到Bones。挑一件其他的东西。”

Bones大笑，但他并没有觉得真的很好笑。“你表现得就像是该死的傻瓜，又去找打。Jim，你要知道不管你做了什么都得承担后果。”

他暂停了一下，朝Jim抛去真诚的眼神。“我也许是个虐待狂，但我不是恶魔。你知道你的安全词。不管什么时候只要你需要，你可以用它告知我。但我真的很想要你尝试做这个。”

Jim穿上他的学员制服恼怒地哼了一声，半是放弃挣扎半是被性唤醒了。“要是我不能高潮的话，我觉得我可能会死掉。坚持一整天绝无可能做到的。”

“首先，从医学上来说是不可能的。”Bones生气地说，“第二，谁说了不能高潮的？”Jim的眉毛都快挑到发际线里了。

“如果想要的话你可以高潮，只是你不能碰自己，之后也不能清洗。”Bones耸耸肩，轻松地就好像他正和Jim谈论天气。

“操你。”Jim不带任何热度地说，翻了个白眼走向门边。

“不是现在亲爱的！”Bones在他身后喊道。

Jim快要发疯了。

起初当屁股不再抗议地颤动时他松了一口气，那里转为了迟钝的疼痛。但是在第一和第二节课之间的某个节点上，这种“钝痛”变成了另一种感觉。本来他应该把注意力集中在星际航行这门课上的，但他几乎只能专注于别在阶梯教室里就射出来。

站直的时候感觉并不坏，走动会让他惴惴不安，但坐下的话……操他的坐下。身体弯曲的时候太操蛋了。当Jim坐下时，它会短暂地蹭上他的前列腺，有一点点痛。而他会忍不住扭动，只会让整件事变得艰难一百倍。除此之外，他坐立不安的样子就像是个瘾君子，而且他能感觉到自己脸上的颜色快要赶上他的制服了。Roberts学员已经问过他两次是否需要去医务室。要是Bones现在就在坐诊的话他还可以考虑考虑，这样他就能一吐苦水了。

下课以后，Jim冲去厕所。他把冷水浇在脸上，手掌压着迫切的勃起，希望它能自己平复下去。一整天Jim的屁股都得含着肛塞。要是他还得一整天都穿着一条浸满精液黏糊糊的内裤的话真是太操蛋了。

他的通讯器以平常那种欢乐的音调响起，显然是针对他目前的问题打来的。“Kirk！”他简略地回答。

“嘿亲爱的，你高举的那里怎么样了？”

“我讨厌你。”Jim抱怨。

“这样说话不太好啊，Jim。”Bones透过频道轻笑。“我真不敢相信你现在还在找训，但要是你坚持……”

Jim看了一眼通讯器，呻吟一声抓住水槽，当体内的肛塞开始震动时弯下腰。“啊！Bones……Bones，哦上帝啊——操！”

“道歉，Jim。”

“抱——抱歉！”Jim哭喊着，连续不断的颤动变为每次间隔几秒的爆发。

“你会好好待着么甜心？”

他知道Bones正给他说出安全词的机会。即使他感觉似乎随时都会爆发，但还是没有让步。有一部分是因为他知道这些惩罚是他自找的，另一部分是因为也许他有一点点喜欢这个。

惩罚继续，这次Bones已经相当仁慈了。这是个控制自身的游戏，他不能示弱。

“我会的。”Jim说出口的话比他预想地要轻柔一些。

“这才是我的好男孩。”Bones在通讯器里表扬说，“午餐的时候一起可以吗，Jim？”

“是的，好的Bones。”手指关掉通讯器，他以不稳的步伐匆匆离去，下一堂课是外星语言学。

Jim不太确定他对午餐时分有些什么期待，但他肯定不想和Bones之外的任何人待一起。至少他希望Bones能补偿他。但绝不是现在这样，Bones坐进Jim身边的椅子，同时肯定是把震动调到最高档，还邀请了Christine和Janice坐在他们身边。

Jim流着汗，感觉到自己指尖的颤抖，他分神瞥见Janice看他的眼光，肯定是把他当成疯子了。

Bones正平静地和Christine谈论Jim完全无法集中注意力倾听的事务。他似乎忽略了Jim，但一只手却贴着Jim的大腿。Jim咬着嘴唇抓住桌子边缘。在之后的一次偶然移动中，性爱玩具被推得更深，Jim发出一声无意识的呻吟。

“Leonard，也许我们得带Kirk去医务室？他看起来有点不舒服……” Christine停止交谈，把所有注意力转向Jim。

自坐下之后Bones这才第一次瞥向Jim，他挑起一边的眉毛，“你需要去医务室吗？”Jim垂下眼帘摇摇头，“他就是太饿了，是吧Jim。”Bones以并非问句的语气说道，“你只需要好好吃午饭。”

“是的，就是这样。”Jim点点头，颤抖着打开水瓶喝了一大口，视线一直保持低垂。Jim内心想着，午饭时间真是难以相信的长，还得耗费全部精力像个正常人那样吃饭，而不是被性挫折吊着神经过敏。

Bones和Christine 起身打算离开，此时震动已经到达疼痛的地步。他盯着Bones走出食堂，伸手去拿自己的包。折磨人的节奏逐渐减弱，变为短促的爆发。Jim松了一口气，倒在餐桌上，一只手抹上汗湿的脸。

Janice怀疑地看着他。“你确定你没事吗，Kirk？”

Jim虚弱地一笑，“是的，我没事。”他看得出来她根本就不买账。但最终她摇了摇头前往教室。

自从两小时前抵达Bones的房间开始，Jim就直挺挺地躺着，纹丝不动。

好吧，在躺下之前他看了Bones留下的字条，戴上了Bones留给他的阴茎环，脱掉困住他的红色学员制服，匆匆穿上旧长裤，拿着PADD侧身躺在沙发上，这样就不会有东西压在任何一边的性爱玩具上了。

他大概花了一个小时看些东西。当可恶的环箍着他的阴茎开始震动时，他几乎吓得魂不附体，更别说后面的塞子也跳了起来。就在那时，他只得咬住口腔内部，什么也做不了，盯着大门等着Bones回家。

毫不夸张地说，他现在思考都很困难（He’s literally having a hard time thinking）。这次震动没有中午那么强烈，但却是同时从两边传来的，想要把注意力投射在其他东西上太难了。而且一旦他熟悉之后震动模式就又变了，真是毫无帮助。

沙发正对着门。所以Bones推门进来的时候，他首先看见的就是Jim睁得很大又满是渴求的眼睛。他很努力地压下坏笑。“我的漂亮宝贝怎么样了？”Bones慢吞吞拉长了音调说话，引得Jim发出一声放纵又轻微的呻吟。

“你想要现在就高潮吗，甜心？”Bones拍了拍他的脸颊认真地问。

“……只想要你操我。”Jim以轻微的声音回答道，握住Bones的手掌。

Bones露出淡淡的微笑。“你想要是吗，Jim？”

Jim呜咽出声，他虽然之后肯定会否认，但现在什么都顾不上。“求你Bones，求你了。我很抱歉，我保证我会更小心。求你——啊啊啊……”Bones擦去他的汗水，毫不客气地拉出身后的玩具，让Jim哭喊着发出嘶哑的呻吟。

“嘘，哦亲爱的我明白。我知道你会尽力。”Jim在他身下扭动。Bones的手指沿着Jim的脊柱下滑。“需要我把这个也拿开吗？”他微笑着问，顺着阴茎环抚摸，后者紧箍着跳动的阴茎。

Jim强迫大脑挤出一些单词，他确实想取下它——那个玩具还在残忍地震动——但他很肯定取下来的时候他会整个崩溃，“不——不，别取，就这样……求你。”

Bones耸耸肩，从兜里掏出一盒润滑剂，又用牙齿咬开，同时解开裤子。

他抚弄着自己的阴茎，直到它完全勃起，又将额外的液体挤入Jim那圈紧致的环状肌肉里。Jim仍因之前为塞入玩具做的润滑而湿润着，所以Bones的手指轻易地就滑了进去。Jim在他身下猛烈地扭动，发出渴求的呻吟，乞求被填满；于是他倾身向前将Jim的大腿推上他的肩膀，将男孩折成两半。他进入Jim，抽出时惹得后者发出哀号。Bones缓慢地操弄着他，以一种折磨人的速度，他还在接受惩罚呢，而Jim知道这些都是他自找的，但还是无法阻止他哭喊出声，“还要更多……求你，哦！Bones，求你了！”

“你今晚很有礼貌啊甜心，”Bones承认，同时他再次挺身没入，湿乎乎的手掌环上Jim跳动的阴茎。他体贴地揉搓了一会儿，配合着他刺入的节奏，引得Jim哭喊不止。

正当Jim觉得自己快要喊到哑的时候，Bones解开了阴茎环，仍然在他体内运动，抱住他，压在他身上。Jim很确定他发出了不小的声音，但是他什么也听不见，甚至什么也看不见，屈服于纯粹的感觉和愉悦，最终抵达了高潮。

当Jim回复意识时，他正紧紧抱住Bones颤抖着。他睁开眼，眨着眼看向Bones，后者颤抖着亲吻他，射在他身体里。而Jim被过度的刺激弄得精疲力竭，呻吟被Bones吞下。

Jim不确定到底过了多久他们才能动弹，他胸上的精液已经冷掉了，而他全身都很疼。Bones亲吻着他的太阳穴，紧紧握住他的手，用指腹摩擦着。

“你做得太棒了，Jim。”Bones是这样说的，他降低了使用了一整天的“Dom”语气，“你真美。”他恢复到了只是Bones的状态，那个把Jim看得比什么都重要，而且想要确保Jim好好的Bones。

Jim心不在焉地点点头，让Bones把他拉起来。他的大腿就像果冻那样软绵绵的，倚在Bones身上走去浴室。他看着Bones剥去凌乱的衣服。Jim还沉浸在自己的思维里，没有回到现实中去。Bones的吻不停地落在他的脖颈上，即使他们洗澡的时候也没有停。

Bones挤了洗发水揉弄着Jim的头发，按摩他的头皮。Jim在朦胧的意识中觉得也许他得自己来，但让Bones来照顾他让他感觉超满足。Bones认为他们俩都已经洗干净以后，他让Jim坐在浴缸边缘，为他擦干身子，亲吻他的手。

Jim抓住Bones的手，直到他终于眨着眼回到现实，站起身来回吻Bones。轻柔纯洁的吻，代表着“我会一直陪在你身边”。

Bones将他安置在隔壁房间的床上，“我马上就回来亲爱的。”Bones保证道，捏了捏Jim的手。

当然他很快就回来了，带着一杯蓝色的排毒果汁。每次他们做过或者特别累的时候Bones都会给他喝一杯。Jim坐在床上喝操蛋的水时永远不会让任何人握住他的手，但这可是Bones啊，这就是他们会做的。Bones可以将他撕碎，再把他一片片地粘起来，让他高潮，或者让他喝一杯水，不管怎样感觉都好极了，因为这是Bones。

当他喝完以后，Bones让灯光降到5%，拉过被子盖住他们，双臂环住Jim。他们在黑暗中呆了几分钟，Jim以不太确定的语气说，“Bones，有时候我觉得你该更经常地惩罚我。”

Bones吐出一口气，“真有你的，Jim。”他把Jim抱得更紧，“你知道我会做任何你想要的。”

Jim再次微笑着，又奉上一个亲吻。最终他们渐渐睡去。


End file.
